We're All Mad Here
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: Harley may have been the Queen of the Gotham, but her sister Lily was the Joker's princess. Lily and the Joker meet while being housed in Arkham Asylum, when Harleen introduces them. What will happen when Harley is taken to Belle Reve? Will the Joker and Lily band together to get her back? Or leave her to the mercy of the squad and Waller?


We're All Mad Here

 **I do not own Suicide Squad in any way.**

 **A/N - Welcome to my Harley/Joker/Lily full length Suicide Squad fic! This characterization of Lily is little different from what you've seen and is more in league with Lily from "Strange Love" where she's already insane when she meets the Joker.**

* * *

Lily had been here for as long as she could remember. Her holding cell was slightly nicer than some of the others, due to her sister being one of the psychologists at Arkham. Her mother and her sister had always known she was different. Lily's pretty and innocent face had always let her get away with things as child.

It wasn't until she was caught shoplifting at age 16 that they had realized what was beneath that mask.

The shoplifting incident led to a dead security guard and an extended stay in Arkham Asylum.

Lily was kept in solitary confinement mostly, because she couldn't be trusted with the other inmates (especially the males).

The only one she allowed to interact with was the Riddler, since he was a lower level criminal and they were actually really good friends.

But Lily wanted nothing more than what a normal girl wanted. She wanted to fall in love, get married, and have children.

Little did she know that all three things would happen when her sister introduced her to the Clown Prince of Crime.

* * *

Lily was lying on her bed when there a knock on her cell door. She slid off her bed and padded over to it.

The small window opened and Lily saw the face of her sister, Harleen. "Good morning, Lily", she said.

"Hello sister dearest", Lily said.

"I've arranged a special therapy session today", Harleen told her.

Lily frowned.

It was against the rules for Harleen to be her therapist.

"What about Dr. Egan?" Lily asked.

"He has agreed to the idea", Harleen said.

"So who's going to be my therapy buddy?" Lily asked her sister.

"The Joker", Harleen told her, "He's my patient".

Lily could tell her sister was falling in love with him just by the way she talked about him. Her eyes lit up and she had a flush on her cheeks. Lily smirked as the door opened. Her sister took her arm. "Not gonna chain me up, sister dearest?" Lily asked her.

"I think I can trust you to walk to the therapy room", Harleen said.

Lily pouted, but followed her sister to the therapy room. When they entered the room, Lily heard the Joker's voice for the first time.

"Well, well, well, Dr. Quinzel, who is this?" His voice sent shivers down Lily's spine, but she couldn't tell whether they were good or bad.

"This is my sister Lillian", Harleen said.

"It's Lily", Lily spat, ripping her arm out of her sister's grasp.

The Joker cackled and said, "Not a delicate flower are you?"

"What do you want me to be?" Lily said walking up to him.

"I don't think this was a good idea", Dr. Egan said.

"Calm down John", Harleen said.

"This is why she isn't allowed around the other patients. I've tried talking to her about it, but she won't open up".

"She's not that bad".

"Stop defending her Harleen! She's insane!"

"I'm not defending her! We're not supposed to refer to the patients as insane".

Harleen and Dr. Egan were too wrapped up in themselves to realize that Lily had freed the Joker from his straight jacket.

"I think I like you", he told her.

Lily smiled. "My sister is in love with you", Lily said.

The Joker laughed. "Oh yes, I know and I fully intend on taking advantage of that. Soon we will be out of here princess and we can be together".

"Together? You hardly know me".

The Joker leaned in towards Lily's ear. "Oh but I want to know everything about you princess. I want to know what makes you tick", he said, his lips brushing her ear. The Joker pulled his head back and his blue eyes stared into hers.

She could see her crazy reflected back in his eyes and she loved it.

They were both under each others spell and you could feel the chemistry in the room.

"We're going to have so much fun together", the Joker told her running his hands through her hair.

"Hey!" Dr. Egan yelled.

Two security guards burst into the room and pulled the Joker and Lily away from each other.

"I'll be seeing you very soon, my princess. Very soon", the Joker said as they dragged him from the room.

"What did you say to him?" Dr. Egan asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lily teased him.

Dr. Egan glared at her. "Take her to solitary", he said, "You'll never see the light of day again Miss Quinzel".

Lily spit in his face as they dragged her away.

The last thing Lily saw was the shocked and sad face of her sister.

She simply smiled.

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **Suicide Squad: The Extended Cut comes out tomorrow on digital, but I'll be waiting until December when it comes out on DVD/Blu-ray, but I might start working on some separate scenes (depending on what is uploaded online).**


End file.
